


They-Ra

by Redfur6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfur6/pseuds/Redfur6
Summary: Finn is going through some of their Mom's old things and finds a sword...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	They-Ra

Adora is sitting in the living room reading a book.  
From the hallway, she hears Finn, “Hey mom, what’s this?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“This!” Says Finn excitedly.  
They are holding a sword.  
The sword is large, with a gold hilt; there is a subtle overlapping pattern embossed on the grip of the sword. The large crossguard fans out, reminiscent of wings while the main guard curves around the ricasso of the blade. A small crack is visible in the large blue gemstone set in the chappe of the sword. But the most defining feature is that it is missing most of its blade. The rest has been shattered. Along the fuller there are etchings of what appears to be circuitry. As Adora briefly looks up from reading, she sees the sword and goes back to her book, not impressed. She knows what it is.  
“Oh, that’s my old She-Ra sword. I had to destroy it in order to stop the First-Ones from tearing apart the universe. You know this story.”  
“Huh, okay.” Finn looks down at the broken sword in their hand and thinks this over.  
“I just didn’t know that the sword looked like this.”  
“Where did you find it anyway?” Adora asks as she turns a page in her book.  
“I was helping Double Trouble find costumes for their play and you said we could look in the basement.”  
“Oh.”  
Finn sees that Adora is not fully paying attention, “Can I keep it?” they ask.  
Adora knows what they’re trying to do. She looks over at Finn, “Sweetie, it doesn’t even work anymore.”  
“Are you sure?” says Finn disappointed.  
Before Adora can answer they hear the soft padding of footsteps.  
Catra enters the room, with Melog by her side.  
“Finn, what are you doing?” She says when she sees the sword in Finn’s hand.  
“Mom says I can have her old sword!” Finn says quickly.  
Adora hears this from where she’s sitting on the couch. She pauses from her book for a moment to say, “I never said you could have it.” Then she goes back to reading, but she has a smile on her face, so Finn knows she’s not mad.  
Catra comes up from behind and wraps her arms around Adora, “Oh come on Adora, it’s not like it still works.” She says and kisses Adora on the cheek.  
“Please!” begs Finn, doing their best puppy-dog eyes.  
Adora puts down her book to find both Finn and Catra looking at her with pleading eyes.  
“And what do you think Melog?” Adora turns to the large cat coming up to her.  
Melog makes a sound and curls up on the carpet at Adora’s feet.  
“See!” shouts Finn, “Melog agrees with us!”  
“Alright fine,” Adora says with a laugh, pretending like she was completely against this idea when in reality she has no problem with it.  
“Yay!” Finn jumps up and shouts.  
“But just because its broken doesn’t mean it’s not still sharp!”  
“Thanks, moms!” Finn hugs Adora and Catra.  
“What? I didn’t do anything!” Says Catra innocently when Adora looks at her, but at the same time she winks at Finn.  
Finn runs out of the room, “Come on Melog! let’s go test this thing out!” Melog gets up and runs after Finn. Adora can hear Finn laughing as they run down the hallway outside and into the garden.  
“Were we that crazy when we were that age?” Adora asks.  
“We were crazier. You know that!” Catra laughs as she flops down on top of Adora.  
“You know there’s the whole rest of the couch!” Adora says, trying, and failing to sound annoyed at Catra.  
“Well, this is my favorite spot.” Catra murmurs as she nestles herself into a comfortable position. Adora briefly attempts to continue reading, but very time she does, Catra’s tail brushes her hand so she gives up on the book and just looks at Catra. She can feel the slight vibration of Catra’s purring and she strokes her dark brown hair.  
From outside, they can hear Finn. Running around thrusting the broken sword in the air shouting, “Look Melog! I’m She-Ra!” Melog’s grunt questioning grunt it greeted by Finn’s voice saying, “You’re right Melog! I’m not She-Ra; I’m They-Ra! And I’m not a Princess, I’m a, a…, what’s a gender neutral term for Prince or Princess Melog?... Magicat? What’s a Magicat Melog?... Oh, cool! Are you a Magicat?... Why not? You’re magic and don’t you identify as a cat?... Oh, well that makes sense…”  
“Do you think Finn can actually understand Melog?” Adora asks Catra.  
“I think they can. Its like how you know the First-Ones writing. You don’t know how, but you can just understand it.” Catra murmurs. Adora sits there, stroking Catra, thinking about what Catra said.  
“For the Honor of Grayskull!” They hear Finn shouting outside and Adora laughs.  
“Hey, do you remember when we first left the Fright Zone Adora? You stole that transport and then you crashed it into a tree in the whispering woods!” Catra smiles mischievously.  
“If I remember correctly,” Adora says shoving Catra off her lap and onto the floor, “it was you who crashed that transport into a tree!”  
"No, I remember distinctly you steering us into that tree." Catra says as she lands on the floor laughing, "You got a concussion, remember? I guess that's why you can't remember crashing into the tree." "No. You thought I had a concussion because I saw the Sword of She-Ra for the first time." Adora looks down at Catra and crosses her arms. Catra rolls to the floor laughing and taps her finger against her chin thoughtfully, “Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that." At this Adora smiles triumphantly. "But you’re still an idiot!” Catra says with a playful smile. “Maybe so,” Says Adora, sliding off the couch to join Catra on the floor. “But I’m your idiot.” She puts her head in Catra’s lap and Catra freezes for a moment, unsure of what to do. Catra looks down at Adora; her eyes are closed and when Catra starts stroking Adora’s hair she can hear a small sigh and a look of contentment on her face. Catra can feel her tail relax as it curls around the two of them and she closes her eyes, taking in this moment of peaceful calm.  
A rainbow of light comes through the window and into the room, but the couch blocks it from hitting the two of them where they sit. They lie there on the floor in complete silence except for Catra’s quiet purring.  
Suddenly they hear heavy footsteps coming toward them and they open their eyes. They blink in the bright gold light, thinking they must have fallen asleep, that this golden light must be the sun setting. But as they stand up they see the clock that says it’s only been a few minutes.  
As they hear the loud footsteps coming towards them, Finn’s voice shouts ecstatically, “Mom’s! Mom’s! Look! Look!”  
Catra and Adora look over and their jaws drop in disbelief. They stand there in awe and wonder as Finn comes into the room, holding the broken sword of She-Ra in their hand.  
From the other end of the hallway, they hear Double Trouble coming towards them. “Hey, you don’t mind if I borrow these right?” not waiting for a response, “Great! It just adds so much to the character when you have the right costumes. I mean, I wouldn’t be caught dead in one of these Horde uniforms nowadays, but for the play, these will be perfect!”  
Finn looks down at Double Trouble, smiling. “Do you want some help carrying those Double Trouble?”  
“Oh, don’t worry kitten. I’ve got it. Just let me put them down for a second-”.  
Double Trouble notices Catra’s and Adora’s faces and turns around to see what they’re staring at, or more accurately, who they’re staring at.  
Something like a smirk forms on their face; and not missing a beat says, “Well this is new.”  
Finn is standing in from of them. But they’re not Finn. But they’re not She-Ra either.  
“So,” says Double Trouble stepping forward like a tv show host, “Would you like to introduce yourself?”  
“I’m They-Ra.” Says Finn, smiling. They can see Finn’s ears poking out from under the headpiece, and their tail curling ever so slightly, waiting to see their responses. “Well,” says Double Trouble, “you did tell me you were considering a new hairstyle.”  
As Double Trouble passes Catra and Adora they say, “And you thought parenting was hard before. Good luck.” And exits.  
Adora walks forward in awe, “Wow!” begins Adora but Finn cuts her off.  
“Really Mom.” And their tail twitches slightly, “Don’t ruin this.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI; I tried to use all the correct terminology for the description of the sword.  
> Did I probably spend an hour researching different types of swords and the different parts of them; Yes.  
> Do I think most people will actually understand the terminology I used or appreciate the research I did on it; No.  
> Did I enjoy researching it and like it because its a nice wink for the people who do understand swords; Yes.


End file.
